


[Podfic] "With You There For the Goose" by archea2

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Sibling Incest, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: A quick fill for a Soulmate Goose prompt, over on a certain anon meme. (Apparently, a Soulmate Goose is a goose that shows up on your coming-of-age birthday to chase you towards your one true mate. I had zero idea this was a trope, but, oh, the hilarious-cute of it.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] "With You There For the Goose" by archea2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With You There For the Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443886) by [archea2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OmR2Hp0-ZXllaVt9G2-RkyAi8biRHAbJ) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vcjdrsoxpjy3vge/With%20You%20There%20For%20The%20Goose--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [With You There For the Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443886)

 **Author:** [archea2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairings:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Length:** 00:05:50

**Summary:** A quick fill for a Soulmate Goose prompt, over on a certain anon meme. (Apparently, a Soulmate Goose is a goose that shows up on your coming-of-age birthday to chase you towards your one true mate. I had zero idea this was a trope, but, oh, the hilarious-cute of it.)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
